Labyrinth
by Evil and Kaos inc
Summary: chapter 5 up sorry it took so long, first showdown fic maybe ria centerd not to sure yet but will know soon rated cus of langage my bad plz read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

hello evil of evil and kaos inc here

this is a little showdown fic that i've been working onby myself (me and kaos usaly work together me writting and she giving me the ideas and double cheking what we've done for mistakes ) for ages but havent had the guts to put it on till now

it's going to be kinda slow updating this about once a fortnight) but i will try and be quicker if people ask

anyways hope you enjoy

evil

ps so i dont get sued - i dont own Xiaolin Showdon never have never will cus i'm broke

**

* * *

**

**Labyrinth **

1500 years ago

The wind rushed through the entrance to the narrow valley, hidden between two of the mountains behind the newly built xiaolin temple,

Nothing grew here, the sides of the valley were to steep to support even the hardiest of plant life.

There was no way for any animals to make there way in, both the main entrance and exit to the valley were protected by steep cliff faces

It was a baron wasteland; this helped to make it the perfect hiding place

As the wind screamed between the steep sides, the bold head of a middle aged man suddenly appeared from what appeasers to be the entrance to a passage hidden in the valleys eastern side, eyes darting round to see if there was any one else in the valley he stepped out into the wind, a large stone to the side moving to conceal the entrance.

As he waited for the stone to settle in to place, Grand Master Dashi looked up at the night sky, the full moon half hidden behind one of the mountains, his tall frame dressed in only a dark blue monks robe and cream trousers, he didn't even seem to be affected by the freezing wind that was now blowing stronger then ever.

Reaching down to his belt he removed a small knife from its case and quickly slashed it across the palm of his left hand

Placing his hand above the stone that now hid the entrance, he let his blood splash down on to its rough surface, instead of running down the blood seeps in to the stone there's a sudden flash and for a seconded a hidden dragon emblem shows upon the stone before also fading away.

That was it, he'd done his part, helped set something in motion, something even he didn't have the powers to control it was all up to fate.

Sighing Dashi turned away and headed up the valleys western side away from what now appears to be one of many stones that litter the sides of the valley

As he reached the small side entrance that he had come through he squeezing between two large boulders and emerged on a small path. Stopping again, he removed a bandaged from a pouch on his belt and rapped it around his hand quickly hiding the vivid red line across his palm.

No one knew that he had gone there tonight, no one knew what he had done, and that was the best way for things to be he would take the secret of where it was hidden to his grave.

Shaking his head to try and clear it, he headed back down the path and towards his home only glancing back once before pushing all thought of what had happened from his mind, it was done, in the past and nothing would ever change that.

He had more important things to worry about know. He was leaving in the morning to continued hiding the last of the shen gon wu with Dojo.

* * *

Red eyes glowed.

He could wait

Waiting is a skill that he had been practicing for most of his life.

He had travelled all over the world searching for what that fool of a grandmaster had taken from him

Dashi had been a fool to think he could hide it away from him.

"One day Dashi, I will find it and the one who is the key " he whispered to himself "and when I do not even you or your crappy little xiaolin dragons will be able to stop me"

He could wait time was the one thing he did not fear

* * *

1500 years later

A dark figure stood at the mouth of a mountain cave muttering into the still night air, red eyes flashing in anger.

"Damn Dashi why did he have to be such a self-righteous fool, 1500 years I've had to wait and even my patience is starting to were thin , where did that little smart ass hide it"

"Where, where have you put it"

He let out a small chuckle the irony of it all, how many times had he travelled around the world looking for it, all that time he had wasted and now he had ended back at the place where it had all started

The Xiaolin Temple

As he looked down on the place that he had come to loath most of all, a thought hit him

"He wouldn't have, would he, it was to obvious, to easy but then Dashi had always been one for hiding things right in full view"

Maybe he would stay around for a bit

"Yes, I will stay and watch"

"I can wait"

* * *

ok the dragons will all bealong in the next chapter untill then plz review


	2. Chapter 2

hello evil here

firstly can i say to the one flamer i've hadthe last chapter was a prolog or what ever you call it sorry it wasnt the most action packed thing in the world but i had to have a starting point some were and hey why am i even bothering to explane to you, you dont like my story and i dont really give what you think so go away

secondly i'm up loading this one sooner then i said cus i felt like it but dont expext any thing else soon maybe in about a week or two i've kinda got wrighters block on this

thirdly this is kinda an AU and also i havent whatched xaiolin showdown (which i dont own by the way ) in months cus i dont have sky any more :'( so if the are things that dont seem quite right plz just bare with me i'm doing my best

any ways heres the next chapter hope most of you like it (any flamers can just clear off now though, go on the doors that way dont let it hit you on the way out)

plz review at the end goog one get an invisable cookie

* * *

A calm summer night breeze wound its way through the temple grounds 

A dark haired boy no more then 16yrs old jumped down from a window. Landing without even disturbing the cherry blossoms that were starting to fall from the trees near by. Green eyes glinted in the moon light as he checked that there was no one around

The boy had a name, Raimundo, Rai to his friends, dragon of the wind at the Xiaolin Temple

And at the moment he was slightly pissed off

Quickly he hid himself in the shadows as he made his way across the courtyard. Passing a building with heavy metal doors, he paused for a second as if contemplating whether to enter, but shaking his head he carried on his way. It would be too easy and it would only get him in to more trouble entering the vault although as he paused in thought for a second time looking back at the heavy doors it wasn't like things could get any worse

The sound of gravel crunching under foot quickly brought him back to reality as he hid himself in the shadows once more and watched the elder monk walk past biting down on his lip as he realised it was Master Fung the familiar form of Dojo the dragon raped around his shoulders, he caught the tail end of there conversation as they walked past his hiding place

"Well I think you let him of easy " the small green dragon grumbled " I'm going to be finding flour in places I don't what even think about for weeks "

The older monk chuckled to himself as the dragon continued his complaining as they rounded the corner

Raimundo stayed hidden a moment longer wanting to make sure that the master was well away before he continued the dragons grumbling brought a slight smile to his face as he remembered the events of earlier that day.

Oh, what a plan it had been the latest and greatest in a long line of pranks and one to sure top what his friends had done to him to get revenge for past misdeeds

If only stupid Omi had picked up that damn cookie earlier ( the little monk sure did have a sweet tooth ) then it would have go of without a hitch instead Kimiko had smelt a rat but before she had said any thing Dojo had rushed in shouting about a newly activated Shen-Gong-Wu and at the same time he spotted the cookie and grabbed it releasing the string that was only just holding a very complicated set up of ropes attached bags of flour and buckets of water that had taken him ages to set up let alone plan and dumping the whole lot on top of his friends

After that, Raimundo didn't remember a whole lot apart from the fact that all hell had broken loose. It was one thing to try and hide from 3 very angry friends who were screaming for your head it was a whole different things when these 3 friends were suddenly being helped by a very pissed off 40 foot dragon .

It was only when they had almost caught him that Master Fung had reminded them that they had a Shen-Gong-Wu to retrieve and that they could pulverise the brazilian when they got back.

So what they were angry at him again that was nothing new, its not like it was his fault, well not all his fault, fine it was all his fault he had to be the joker but this time they had asked for it and its not like the others didn't play there own pranks, even Omi managed to pull of a few but that was just harmless fun.

What had really made today bad was the fact that because of this harmless little joke they were late leaving to go and get the new wu and by the time they got there it was obvious to every one that some one had already been collected the wu and gone.

On the ride home no one not even Clay had spoken to him and when they got back to the temple things only had worse when Master Fung found out that they didn't have the new wu, then the shit had really hit the fan.

Normal if they lost a sen go wu it was in a showdown but even Master Fung had said that they had lost this one because of his joking around.

"Shit!" Rai thought to himself as he moved out of his hiding place and continued across the temple grounds.

Not only had Master Fung given him the 'I am very disappointed in you speech' which was bad enough in its self. But he had also given him a really long list of extra chores as punishment. These included doing all the washing up for a month and also cleaning the floor of the grand hall.

This amount of punishment had mad him angry, but for once he had swallowed his pride and just excepted it

"Shit!" he thought again as his mind finally got round to reminding him of Master Fung's last words to him

"If I find out that you have done any thing else wrong young monk then I will have to think of extending this punishment"

Well sneaking out of the temple in the middle of the night was deftly going to be considered doing something wrong but at the moment, he didn't much care.

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were still all mad at him not to mentioned they hadn't even shouted at him as they normally would of

When they had gone to bed that night they were talking to each other in hushed voices but when Raimundo had walked past, they had just ignored him.

That had really pissed him off, he hadn't meant for them to lose the Shen-Gong-Wu, that asshole Jack Spicer had most likely beaten them to it, and was now laughing his head of at how easy it had been.

Reaching the outer wall of the temple he quickly jumped over and headed for the small path that lead up the mountains behind the grounds he wasn't going to be gone long but he had to get out even for a little bit just to clear his head.

He walked swiftly along; reaching a fork in the path, he took the less travelled right and hurried onwards

He new the route well having found it a month before hand on one of the very rear days off Master Fung had given them. Having nothing better to do they had decided to go exploring in the mountains it was only when he had stopped to re-tie his shoe that he had notice the small gap between two large boulders. Curiosity getting the better of him he had squeezed through the gap and had found him self on a wide ledge at the top of a very steep sided valley between two of the mountains

He had been utterly speechless at the sight of it. It was totally untouched the sides were to steep for any kind of plants to grow and it looked like he was the first human to ever lay eyes on the place.

But what had really amazed him was the wind it screamed through the valley at such a speed that it had almost knocked him off his feet. And being the dragon of the wind he had loved the place even though the wind was racing around and trying to push him over he found it incredibly calming, from then on if he needed 5 minuets to himself he came here, he knew it was driving the others crazy that they didn't know where he went and that mad it even more fun because he wasn't going to tell them and if he did then they would all want to come here and then he wouldn't have any where to himself any more.

As he reached a steeper part of the path he forgot about all this as he concentrated on the ground ahead, although the moon was out tonight, this part of the path was covered overhead with thick foliage blocking out almost all the light and making it hard to see where he was going he didn't want to trip over a stray tree root and explain mud stained trousers to any one especially if he wasn't meant to be going any where.

Coming to another fork in the path, he took the left hand path and quickened his step again wanting to get to his destination quickly. He was starting to feel tired he hadn't meant to go out this late but he had had to clean a huge pile of dishes after dinner and by the time he had got back to his room and waited for the others to defiantly be asleep it was gone midnight.

Pausing to catch his breath as he got to the split boulders he went through the gap and emerged in the valley the wind instantly wiping up his hair. He sat his back ageist one of the boulders and took his mp3 player out of his pocket.

This was another part of his escape he would come hear put his head phones on turn the volume up to maximum (although this did very little to block out the screaming wind) and just listen to the music as the wind rushed around him.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and listened, he wasn't going to stay long, he just wanted some peace and quite.

* * *

Red eyes watched, waited 

"Hmmm intrusting, very intrusting," he had seen much today

He had been watched the temple for days. He had yet to venture into its grounds though, that would be to easy. He knew Dashi had hidden what he was looking for some where in the temple grounds but he didn't want to risk setting of any type of alarm the fools had set up.

He had watched as one of the apprentices a dark haired boy was chased around the temple by the other 3 and that fool of a dragon dojo

He had seen them leave, no doubt to go and find one of Dashi's foul shen gon wu

He had watched them come back later on, had felt the resentment and tension that was felt towards the boy who had been chased earlier

Had felt the boy's anger rise as he was punished for some un known reason

Later that night he had seen the same boy sneaking out of the temple and up into the mountains , he had almost followed him but thought better of it as he could clearly see that the boy was on guard, watching every movement around him , he didn't want to risk the boy seeing him.

He had not seen the boy return , but it didn't matter a plan was starting to form in his mind

He could see the beginnings of discord among the dragon apprentices

This was something he could defiantly use to his advantage

He would sit and wait, watch there movements of Dashi's precious xiaolin dragons, learn there strengths and weaknesses, "just in case I have to fight them."

"I've waited 1500 years what was a few more days, a opportunity would soon make its self known."

* * *

ok there you go hope you liked if you did then plz review 

ps like i've said befor the next chapter wont be here for at least a week but if i get asked i may do it sooner


	3. Chapter 3

hey ther evil here

um sorry for those of you who are reading this that i took so long to update but i've been kinda busy moving house etc

any ways heres the next bit of my story hope you like it

plz read and review afterwards (except flamers you can clear of now)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poke

"Go away"

Poke, poke

"Go away Omi" Raimundo muttered sleepily why he had to wake him up by poking him all the time

Poke, drip, poke,

"I said go away I'm getting up" why did he feel wet

He opened his sleep eyes, "shit!" Suddenly he was wide-awake. Raimundo looked around he was still in the valley and it was starting to rain.

He looked at his wrist watch it read 6.00am "shit!" he thought he had ½ an hour to get back before someone came to wake him up and find that he wasn't in his room. "I am so going to get busted by Master Fung".

As he got to his feet, he was hit by a wall of rain push ahead by the fast winds of the valley. In a mater of seconds, he was soaked to the skin. He pushed his way thought the gap and hurried back down the path towards the temple.

The rain pushing at his back, was now coming down hard and fast making the ground slippery under foot

As he got to the steep part of the path, the rain was rushing down it almost a mini river. Rai was racing so fast forgot to be careful and tripped on a hidden root, he automatically put his arms out to try and regain his balance grabbing at a near by tree branches with his hands, but it was to late he skidded and felt himself falling, hitting his left arm on something as he rolled his way down the rest of the slope ending up at the bottom a soggy pile coved in mud and a whole new collection of bruises and scratches.

He picked himself up and rubbing the back of his head where he had banged it and quickly wiping mud out of his eyes. "Fuck it!" if he got spotted looking like this, he was going to defiantly going to be it trouble. He had to get back to the temple ASAP and get himself cleaned up

"Oh I am so screwed," he muttered out loud, as he got off the path and moved towards the temples back wall.

By the time he got there the heavy rain had washed off some of the mud and he looked more like Xiaolin apprentice who had gone out for an early morning walk and got caught in the rain then a Xiaolin apprentice who had sneaked out in the middle of the night

"I might just make it" he thought to him self as he jumped the wall. All he had to do was make it back across the courtyard, get to his room, clean himself up and act as if nothing was wrong

Raimundo looked carefully around the corner of the building he was hiding behind, the rain was starting to let up and he could just about see across to the open window of his room "oh please let me get away with this" he pleaded silently.

He ran for it "please, please let me make it" he was 5 yards away from the window 4, 3, 2 , he jumped up to the ledge and landed silently in his room

He punched his left arm into the air in silent victory and almost gave the whole game away as he felt a stabbing pain race down his arm; he bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling out

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What have I done now" as he cradled his arm, carefully pulling up his sleeve he saw that his wrist was swollen and that most of his arm was covered in one huge bruise

"Oh I'm so going to get caught out" Raimundo thought miserably to himself, he wiggled his fingers experimentally

It didn't hurt "well I don't think I've broken it" Raimundo mumbled to himself as he tried to remember the basic first aid they had be taught

That was good; a broken arm was going to be hard to try and hide especially from Master Fung

He tried to move the rest of his hand and ended up biting down on his lip again "agh! ow ow ow shit!"

Well he might not have broken his arm but he had defiantly twisted something and badly.

Raimundo sat down on his bed holding his wrist. He could hear the others starting to move around in there own rooms he had probably only a few minuets before Omi came to wake him up. He had to move fast, gritting his teeth agents the pains shooting up his arm he looked thought his draws " come on come on I now its in here some where" he muttered as he looked for the bandage that he had in there "come on ah got it" he sat with his back ageist the door to stop any one busting in to his room while he bound his wrist as tight as he could it helped a bit had only just finished as he felt some one push ageist the door "damn" he still had to get changed who ever it was pushed harder then suddenly he heard Omi's voice.

"Raimundo blocking the door so I can not wake you up is defiantly not cold" the youngest of the four monks called out

"Its cool Omi and it doesn't matter any ways because I'm up" Rai yelled back, there was a sudden gasp of shock from the other side of the door "Raimundo I do not believe it have you finally stopped being a lazy skeleton"

"Its lazy bones Omi" Rai corrected automatically.

"Whatever" the smaller monk retorted back "have you stopped being a lazy sk… lazy bones or have you woken up early so that you can start you extra chores sooner"

Raimundo groaned he had completely forgotten about the extra work he had to do and now he had to do it with a bad arm as well. It was going to take him twice as long to do every thing.

"Rai" now Kimiko was nagging at him. "Hurry up will you"

Pushing the thoughts of how long it was going to take him to do his chores Raimundo quickly changed out of his wet clothing and in to his xiaolin robes doing his best to also wipe the remaining mud of his face.

Heading along the corridor, he could have sworn he herd a stifled giggle. Shaking his head, he continued along the corridor

"ORB of TORNAMI! WATER!"

"What th……. !" Raimundo tuned round in time to be hit in the face by a freezing column of water, which blasted him into the wall.

Picking him self up, he looked to see Clay, Kimiko and Omi with the Orb of Tornami in his hands standing at the other end of the corridor huge grins plastered all over there faces.

"What the hell was that for?" Raimundo yelled

"Revenge what else" was all the reply he got form Kimiko who he could see was trying stopping her self from laughing.

"How did you get the Orb of Tornami out of the vault I thought Dojo had put a lock on it"

"Next time you pull one of your little pranks make sure you don't involve some one who has the key to the vault "came the muffled voice of Dojo emerging a second later from under Clay's hat. His whole body shaking with surprised laughter.

"Hmm very funny" Rai muttered back glaring at his friends he was soaked to the skin for the seconded time that day " what are you going to do when Master Fung finds out that you used wu to pull of this little revenge coup".

"I am going to give each of them a week of wash up duty as punishment" replied a sombre voice from behind Raimundo, making him spin round again. Master Fung stood there a look of amusement across his face.

"But doesn't Raimundo have wash up duty for the next month" Omi questioned.

"Not any more young monk, Raimundo will now only have one week you, Kimiko and Clay will take the other 3 weeks"

Omi's small face creased in confusion "but master Fung we did not lose a shen gon wu by pulling silly jokes as Raimundo did so why must we do some of his chores"

Raimundo gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the younger monk

"Because Omi" master fung replied his face turning stern "you used a shen gon wu to pull a practical joke which is almost the same as what Raimundo did"

And with that Master Fung tuned to walk away only adding over his shoulder "Oh and Dojo" causing the small dragon to jump at the sound of his name "next time I expect you to be the voice of reason, instead of helping" and with that he rounded the corner

Dojo grinned guiltily as the others approached Rai

"Well I hope you happy" was all he could manage to say before his friends all burst out laughing

"Oh Raimundo partner, the look on you face when you got hit by that water" Clay finally managed to gasp

"Yer what ever" Raimundo glared back at the tall Texas boy

"Oh com' on now Rai, its only fair" replied the good-natured xiaolin apprentice of earth "you got us yesterday and we got you back"

"Hmm" the Brazilian muttered back the frown on his face soon replaced buy his familiar smile " at least I now only have one week of wash up to do" reminding his friends of the now shared punishment

"Please don't remind me" sighed Kimiko "lets just go and get some breakfast I'm staving"

A shiver shot down Raimundo back reminding him of his currently soggy condition "You lot go a head I'm going to go and get my self dried off first" heading back towards there living quarters

As the others turned to head towards the dinning room, Raimundo grinned as an idea flashed across his mind

"Know how can I convince Master Fung to get you lot to help me clean the grand hall floor" he wondered out lowed knowing that his friend were still in ear shot

"Fat chance Rai!" kimiko shot back "That one punishment that you can keep all to your self, now hurry up and go get changed in to some dry clothes, other wise you'll be late starting morning training"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes narrowed as he watched the dark haired boy from last night go to meet with the other apprentices in what looked like the training ground

"Shit!"

He'd been wrong, what he had taken at face value for unrest between the dragons in training had turned out to be no more then resentment at the fact that some of them had got caught out in some kind of childish practical joke.

They had already gotten there friend back by nearly drowning him earlier that morning.

He'd moved closer to the temple to try and at least observe some of the apprentices elemental powers

He had a good idea that the smallest of the four a bald headed boy of about 15, was the dragon of water as it was him who had used the Orb of Tornami to douse the other boy

That just left earth, fire and wind to be accounted for

He watched the apprentices begin there training

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ouch ok i am tending to beat rai up a bit (sorry)

anyways plz review and let me know what you think and i'll try and update sooner


	4. Chapter 4

hello sorry i havent updated this for ages i've been really busy at work etc

anyways these still a few people who are reading this so thanks to those of you who are

plz let me now what you think although no flames (read the what i think of flamers at the top of chap 2)

* * *

Kimiko walked into the dinning room they'd had a long day and she was looking forwards to dinner. Looking at the table as she entered she saw that Clay and Omi were already there , the pair of them were already stuffing food as fast as they could in to there mouths .

"Boys!" Kimiko thought to her self "why can they never can manage to eat properly its like watching pigs at the feeding troth"

Sitting down at the table she noticed that there was someone missing

"Where's Rai" she asked glancing at the empty place next to Omi

"I don' t know, I haven't seen him since training this mornin" replied Clay before burring his face in his food once more

"Mmmp last mmm time I mmm" Omi tried answer his mouth still full of food

"Omi finish you mouthful then talk" replied Kimiko hotly glaring in disgust as Omi quickly swallowed his food and continued

"Mmmm, sorry Kimiko as I was saying the last time I saw Raimundo he was heading for the grand hall with a bucket of soppy water"

"Hmm" Kimiko frowned slightly

"Why what's wrong" Clay looked at the dragon of fire

"Oh its just that I don't remember seeing Rai at lunch either and its not like him to miss one meal let alone two" Kimiko replied the frown still on here face

"And" Clay continued noticing that Kimiko still looked worried

"Well its just that when we were training earlier and I tripped Rai up well it looked like he hut him self when he landed and I was just worried that's all"

"Oh" Clay frowned slightly as he remembered the fight between Kim and Rai , the dragon of the wind had fallen funny and he did seem to look kind'a pale when he got back up

"You know Rai he can be as stubborn as a mule that don't want ta' move an' even if he did hurt him self he probably too embarrassed to admit it cus he got beaten by a girl" the Texan replied hopping to remove the frown from his friends face

"Yes Kimiko you most defiantly handed Raimundo a most humiliating defeat" Omi piped up

"Hmm, I guess he'll sought himself out" Kimiko replied trying to push the felling of un ease out of her mind

"Com'on Kim if you'r really that worried why don' you go find Rai or at least talk to Master Fung" Clay said seeing that Kimiko was still not sure about why there other friend was not there

"Talk to me about what?"

All three dragons jumped they hadn't notice there master appear silently in the door way

"Oh Master Fung, Kimiko is worried that Raimundo has not appeared for dinner and that he may of hurt himself in morning training" Omi explained quickly before the others even had a chance to talk

"I see" Master Fung looked from Omi to Kimiko "very well there is no need to worry Kimiko, I will go and find Raimundo and see if there is any thing wrong with him, now hurry up and finish you meal please, Dojo please come with me"

The dragon had slipped down from his Place around Fung's shoulders and had a spring roll half way to his mouth

"Aww common Master Fung I'm hungry" he wined

"Dojo you are always hungry" the monk replied as he picked Dojo up of the table and exited the room

* * *

8:30pm, the time flashed at Raimundo from his watch

"Well I've missed dinner" he mumbled to him self as he resumed scrubbing away at the patch of floor

His stomach also decided to reminded him that he had skipped lunch and it wasn't very happy about the fact that it had just missed out on another meal.

Damn, how come every time he got extra chores he ended up with the crappy ones, he'd started almost straight after morning training , he'd been scrubbing away for hours and he wasn't even half of the way across the floor.

Rai sighed and looked up for the 20th time at the vast expanse of the grand hall.

Every part of him was begging for a 5 minuet break

Damn it, being blasted into a wall this morning hadn't helped and he was already starting to feel the aches from the absolute pummelling he'd been given by Kimiko, damn that girl could really dish it out, its not like he'd fought back that hard though he'd gone on the defensive cus he didn't want to risk damaging his bad arm (witch had already put up a great amount of complaint about hitting a wall) any more, dodging as many punches and kicks as he could but she'd still managed to make contact several times.

And then she'd some how managed to kick his legs out from under him he'd just put his arms out to break his fall totally forgetting about his left arm till he landing on the ground and felt the pain shout straight up from his wrist.

It had taken all his self-control not to cry out and to try and hide the pain from his face, and he still had the feeling that he hadn't done a very good job, he could see the concern that flashed across Master Fung's face but he'd ignored it and continued fighting as best he could while trying not to move his arm.

Why he didn't pretend that he had hurt his arm then was any body's guess, oh yer he remembered he could explain a hurt wrist to falling funny during training and even maybe the odd bruise, but what he couldn't explain was the fact that his arm was already covered in a huge dark blue bruise which he wouldn't have got by just falling over and there was also all the scratches that went up his lower arms and legs, from his fall down the path in the early hours of the morning

And now he was down on said hands and knees scrubbing a bloody huge floor,

"You know you'd be able to do this job a lot faster if you used both hands and two scrubbing brushes"

Raimundo looked up to see who was speaking to him, Master Fung was stood in the doorway with Dojo round his shoulders it was the little dragon who had spoken

"Dojo is right" Fung continued

"As always" the dragon butted in

Raimundo's mind ran around in circles as he looked for a good excuses. "I'm fine doing it this way Master Fung" was the best it seemed to come up with at such short notice

"Hmm" Fung raised a sceptical eyebrow "the others are worried that you did not come to dinner"

"Oh I wanted to try and finish cleaning the floor and I wasn't really hungry" Rai answered quickly, knowing that Fung wasn't buying any of it

"See I told you he was ok" Dojo muttered quietly in to Fung's ear "now can we go and see if there's any of those spring roll left"

"Quiet Dojo" Fung whispered so only the dragon could hear all the time never taking his eyes of the apprentice kneeling in the middle of the floor

Both he and Dojo noticed Raimundo flinch as he over balanced slightly putting pressure on his left arm,

the master decided to see if the dragon of the wind was going to tell him if something wrong or not

"Are you sure you are ok young, dragon you seemed to not use your left arm a lot during your fight with Kimiko and when you fell you looked like you hurt it"

"Shit! he's on to me I am so busted" was all he could think of as he stammered out a reply " n…no I'm f.f . fine"

"Hmm" was all the reply he got from master fung as he looked down at the dragon of the wind

Then he seemed to think on it and added more to his reply "Very well I shall leave you to your chores" and with that he turned and walled out into the main court yard leaving behind a very confused Raimundo.

* * *

Master fung sat down at the table in his private room and poured two cups of tea, handing one over to Dojo he knew he was about to get a lecture from his oldest friend

"You know the kid was lying through his teeth" the small green dragon shot at the master as he placed a cup pf tea in front of him " you could see that he wasn't using that arm cus it was hurting him to move it well before he started training this morning"

"Yes Dojo I did notice that some thing wrong" Fung answered shutting Dojo off before he could really start nagging at him "but for some reason Raimundo feels that he cant tell me what it is so for know the most we can do is keep an eye on him and if it seems that he is in a lot of pain then I will try to confront him about it again"

"He's not exactly in my good books at he moment" the dragon continued to put his point across "but the kids face went as white as a sheet when he landed on it earlier. just make him tell you what's wrong, I would"

"Because Raimundo has always been very independent and to try and make him tell me what's wrong will probably make sure that he won't, he will tell me when the time is right" Fung hoped this should put a stop to any other augment the dragon had .

"In other word he's a stubborn mule and neither you or I can change that"

Fung chuckled at the dragons no nonsense view of the dragon of winds attitude towards life sipping his tea he looked towards the dragon

Surprise showed in his eyes, Dojo was shaking all over as if a shen gon wu had just activated what surprised Fung was the look of fear in the dragons eyes

"Dojo what is it " he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Dojo let out a barely orderable whisper "oh no, not that one"

* * *

That's what he was up ageist, they were barely more then children all though children who could use the elements to help defend them self

Clay the dragon of Earth

Kimiko the dragon of Fire

Omi the dragon of Water

Raimundo the dragon of Wind

He had watched them train and although he could see that they didn't know the full extent of the powers that they controlled they were still strong.

This was going to be slightly harder then he had expected it to be, if he attacked now he would be defeated for sure. This was going to take more planning then he had expected.

Weakness that's what he needed, it was something he knew how to exploit , he looked down from his vantage point above the temple, he watched as the boy he had seen sneak out of the temple last night crossed the court yard, the boy he knew now to be the dragon of the wind

Wind the same damn element as Dashi he would have to be careful about that one, he had the same cocky attitude, yet he also the same determination the fool Dashi had had, that he wouldn't let any thing beat him

Fuck, things were starting to get complicated.

* * *

ok so plz review and let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

i go a review at last (well a nice one any way)

big thanks to **justkoolkat** for reviewing

ok the next few chapters are plot and there should be a showdown soon (yes jack will finanly make an aperance)

oh yer i for got this last time but **i dont own xoialin showdown never have never will **

hope you enjoy and plz reivew etc

* * *

Master Fung looked across the table at Dojo the small dragon was absolutely terrified. Dojo was by no means the bravest person in the world, 9 times out of 10 if some thing bad was happening he hid himself away and only reappeared when he was certain that it was totally safe, but then if the need arose he could also be very, very brave.

Dojo scared was something master fung was use to dealing with but the little dragon that was sat across from him now had gone past scared about 5 minuets ago and was now in between blind panic and primal fear. To say that this was starting to un-nerve Fung was an understatement.

"Dojo please calm down"

"Calm down he says, calm down, how can I calm down when one of the most dangerous shen gon wu that Dashi ever created has just gone active" the small dragon replied, his voice an almost hysterical squeaked

"Dojo please" the old master sighed "take a deep breathe and explain to me why this certain wu is so dangerous"

Dojo took several deep breaths trying to calm the rising panic that was causing his whole body to shake. How had this happened he thought it was all finished, berried in the past and would never have to be dealt with. Damn he hated it when he was wrong.

He took one more calming breath and started to explain.

"You know that Dashi was the one who made all the shen gon wu" the dragon looked at the monk for recognition, Master Fung nodded

"Well most of the time he made them as weapons, or for transport or for defence" the old man nodded again

"well the…" the dragon faltered not sure how to explain, Master Fung waited patently well he got his thoughts in order " there was one shen gone wu that Dashi made for one purpose" he paused again not sure whether to continue.

"Dojo" the Master raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Dojo bit his bottom lip but decided to continue "it's called the Pankue Box, it's similar to the puzzle box that Dashi trapped Wuya in, except for one difference, the box in its self it not all that deadly

"If the shen gon wu isn't that dangerous then why did you say that it was one of the deadliest shen gon wu that Dashi ever made" Master Fung interrupted not quite understanding his small friend

"I was just getting to that" the small dragon snapped, "sorry" he whispered as he saw the look on Fung's face "its not that the box id dangerous it's what in the box that's dangerous"

"You see 1500 years ago Dashi was not just fighting Wuya, there was another, a very power full haylin mage called Nilyah,"

"Nilyah , how come I've never heard of him before" Fung questioned

"Mainly because there is nothing about him, no-one who ever met him lived long enough to pass on what they knew the guy was a cold blooded killer, Dashi's the one who told me all this and he's the only person who I know who actually walked away from a fight with Nilyah, and he was lucky even then"

"Dashi told you about this mage , so you never actually met him

"Nope and I still don't want to" Dojo replied

"Still?" Fung found it strange that Dojo used this word

"Yer the thing is Dashi and Nilyah went at it a few times and most of the time they were an even match, then this one time they fought and Nilyah was some how way more powerful then the last time he and Dashi met, you see after this fight we later found out that Nilyah , had recently be doing some big time haylin spells, making himself more powerful so he could finally bet Dashi, and it was working too, Dashi was pretty much getting his ass handed to him self on a silver platter, but before Nilyah could finish Dashi of , Dashi pulled the Pankue Box out and used it on Nilyah,

Master Fung only sat and watched as his old friend explained everything, but still something wasn't making sense. "Dojo you mentioned earlier that you still didn't want to meat this Nilyah person yet if he was pulled into the box shouldn't he still be trapped

"The thing is" the dragon continued "the box didn't work like Dashi expected it to Nilyah must have done some thing really funky spells or something cus he was to much for the box to contain , some thing had to give and some how he got chucked out of the box

"So he isn't trapped in the box" Fung asked worried that such a powerful haylin mage could be on the lose

"Yes and no" Dojo answered " the box couldn't contain both Nilyah's haylin powers and his soul so I guess it kind of made an executive decision and ejected the less dangerous of the two.

"So the Pankue Box contains all of Nilyah's powers" Master Fung was finally understanding what Dojo was trying to explain

"And I expect that with out any of his haylin powers Nilyah became a normal human being, and is long gone from this world"

From the look Fung could see on Dojo's face, he had a feeling that there was a 'except ' about to come along somewhere

"The box contained all of Nilyah's powers, except one, the thing is Nilyah had one power that was nothing to do with being a haylin mage"

Dojo took another deep breath "Nilyah is immortal.

* * *

Immortal or not Nilyah still felt pain

"Shit!"

He lay there panting hard, trying to get his lungs to fill back up with the oxygen they so desperately cried for.

It had hit him like a punch to the stomach, he had sensed shen gon wu activating before, however he had to be close enough to them, his sensing powers weren't as strong as that slimy gecko or that ghost of a hag Wuya , it was normally no more then a tingling.

But this time it had hurt, like some one was pushing a knife into him, he had almost cried out and then the pain was gone, he stayed one the floor, trying to slow his thoughts ,pain was nothing new it was some thing that he usually relished it reminded him that he was alive, yet this time it had been too much.

He'd only felt this once before, when Dashi had tried to lock him in that bloody box, only for it to spit him back out but at the same time stripping him of his powers

He sat up suddenly, "Shit!" the Pankue box, it had finally activated, but for it to affect him this much it had to be close. Dashi must of hidden it in the mountains thinking that it would be the last place that any body would look.

He had to find that key and get back what was rightfully his. He'd run out of time to work out the finer details of his plan, he had to act now, before the monks interfered

* * *

try and guess how i came up with my vilans name

yep i did seal the pankue box of another tv program ( i'm a bad person)

hope you enjoyed plz reveiew

* * *


End file.
